


[GGAD]清晨闪耀着玫瑰色

by MeatSoup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup
Summary: 一个很无聊的故事，充满着小布尔乔亚的无病呻吟。二战背景的普通人，但时间点都在欧战开始前。





	[GGAD]清晨闪耀着玫瑰色

盖勒特自认为是个天生的异议者，在帝国时期他反感威廉二世，在共和国时期他厌恶社民党，等到了希特勒上台后，他又看不起这个在维也纳无人问津的三流画家。  
盖勒特拒绝在音乐会上行纳粹礼，继续指挥乐队演奏犹太音乐家的作品，他嘲讽希特勒把拜罗伊特变成政治沙龙，让瓦格纳成为魔鬼的同谋；指责戈培尔摒弃意大利语版转而推广德文版莫扎特的歌剧是对音乐的亵渎。  
对于非音乐的耳朵，最美的音乐也没有意义。①  
虽然他不是共产党的支持者，充其量只能算是算是同情者，但在这个问题上，盖勒特同他们的精神领袖马克思达成了高度一致。  
待他顶撞当局的言行传回老家，他的母亲，高贵的冯·格林德沃夫人不得不写信警告他安分守己，甚至在最末尾威胁道：“不要妄想我会花一个帝国马克去监狱保释你！”  
盖勒特不屑一顾，鼻子里哼了哼，揉搓着信纸连同信封上“尊贵”的元首肖像邮票一起扔进了壁炉的火堆里。  
冯·格林德沃夫人的担忧暂时是多虑的，盖勒特的桀骜不驯在某种意义上可以说成为了戈培尔的计划是第一部分。戈培尔需要对外宣传一个正常的、普通的、无害的“第三帝国”，而盖勒特自以为是的“抵抗”正巧成就了戈培尔的瞒天过海——让普通人感觉不到和原先的差别，让艺术界感觉不到纳粹的钳制、让世界感觉不到“第三帝国”的危害。  
许久后意识到这一点的盖勒特感受到了愚弄，他愤怒了，他一直以为是因为他名字里的“冯”才让盖世太保只敢遮遮掩掩躲在窗帘后。他在房间里踱着步来回走着，在地图上胡乱划着。他不想继续留在德国当戈培尔的“协作者”，他辗转来到了中立国瑞士，在那里他听说了流亡到美国的德意志科学家得到了当地大学的自助，而另一些流亡的艺术家则拍摄了一部反对纳粹的电影。  
也许可以去美国看看。  
虽然在盖勒特看来美国的音乐还不足以和欧洲大陆相提并论，甚至在美国流行着的爵士乐还被所谓的正统西方音乐所排斥，但以目前的情况来看，新大陆已经成为流亡者们最后的阵地了。  
只是盖勒特没想到他会在英国逗留这么久。  
1938年的夏天，他抵达伦敦，暂居在他在那里的亲戚巴希达·巴沙特夫人的家中，原本是打算拜访几位早于他流亡国外故交，再启程奔赴美国。但在和弗里茨·布什的会面时，他犹豫了。  
布什原本在德累斯顿歌剧院担任指挥，在希特勒上台后不久，因为政治观念的不同，他被整个歌剧院抛弃了，甚至他作为器重的男高音也参与了联名信，他不得不辞职离开了。这是盖勒特在德国就听说过的事，相比之下他的主动离开还稍显得体面。盖勒特没听说的是布什来到英国后，接受了英国人约翰·克里斯蒂的邀请下连续两届担任了格林德伯恩（Glyndebourne）音乐节的指挥。  
“格林德伯恩音乐节？”盖勒特思考着这个名字，“一个旨在成为英国的拜罗伊特音乐节，为什么我在国内从来没听说？”  
“也许是国内封锁了消息吧，由流亡音乐家构成的音乐节，对纳粹政权无疑是最大的嘲讽。”布什说，“来年的音乐节在筹办中，我想邀请你指挥新制作的《唐·璜》。”  
对于在国内只参与过音乐会表演的盖勒特来说无疑是个绝佳的展现自我才华的机会，而且布什向他保证他们唱词用的是达·彭特的意大利语版。  
“你可能想象不到，盖勒特。”布什神情严肃地说，“前两年的排演《费加罗的婚礼》时我们发现来自大陆的歌手竟然没有见过达·彭特的原文。”  
“源于种族的偏见是对音乐最大的侮辱。”盖勒特皱眉。  
“你说的没错。”布什从手提包里取出一份报纸，“我这里有一份《泰晤士报》，我想你应该看看。”  
盖勒特接过报纸，看到了那篇标题为“An operatic garden”的文章。  
“……欧洲各大歌剧院的艺术进步如今已经被国家间的偏见、政/治/禁令和经济限值阻碍得有多严重。在苏塞克斯丘陵的深处，却有一个地方，唯一受重视的只有艺术理想。”  
这正是盖勒特对音乐的简单追求，他想要的仅仅是不受意识形态的束缚。  
“虽然我很想答应你，可我已经打算去美国了。”盖勒特遗憾地说着。  
“你凑足去美国的旅费了吗？我想你从纳粹手里溜走的时候，并没有带多少钱吧？”  
“你说得没错，我从瑞士到英国，积蓄已经所剩无几了。”  
布什循循善诱地说着：“我知道你向来不会委屈自己，从英国到美国的最佳航线之一，英国最新型的豪华邮轮——玛丽王后号，是个不错的选择。”  
“所以你认为我需在伦敦赚到足够的船票钱，还有未来到达美国后的生活费？”盖勒特思考片刻，“替你工作，至少在目前看来是最佳途径，但我想在英国我还能找到其他收入来源。”  
“我相信格林德伯恩一定不会让你失望，当然你可以先来看看我们的排练再做决定。”布什看着盖勒特杯子里的咖啡，轻轻搅动自己的红茶，“就像来到英国应当试试他们的红茶那样。”  
“看来你对你的乐队信心十足？”盖勒特并不认为到了英国就应该入乡随俗，他热爱咖啡胜过红茶，执着于香肠远胜于炸鱼薯条。  
“并不能这么说，你可能还会觉得有些失望。”布什轻抿一口红茶，笑着摇了摇头，“根据英国音乐工会的要求，我们的乐队成员必须全部由英国人组成。”  
盖勒特听说布什的弟弟，那位有名的小提琴家阿道夫·布什带着他的四重奏来到了英国，当布什讲到他在格林德伯恩的经历时，盖勒特还以为弦乐组各声部首席会由阿道夫·布什的四重奏担任。  
盖勒特对英国音乐的评价很糟糕，仅次于美国。曾经有英国人讽刺，说德意志离了英国文学就失去了创作灵感，还在国内的时候盖勒特就对这句话多次公开驳斥。  
显然布什在国内听说过盖勒特对英国音乐的抱怨，他继续解释到：“不过我们的小提琴首席是为非常了不起的天才，虽然他没去过维也纳或者柏林学习过，但他的才华已经得到了阿道夫的认可，你们年纪相仿，我想你们会相处得很愉快的。”  
“或许吧。”盖勒特耸了耸肩。  
“那就这么说定了，下周三10点在格林德伯恩歌剧院会有一次排练，期待你的答复。”  
也许弗里茨·布什有些乐观过头了，盖勒特躺在陌生的床上回忆他离开的背影。作为曾经指导过自己的前辈，布什的邀约实在太难拒绝了，盖勒特想也许可以在排练里挑刺，谁都知道他在柏林的时候有多严格，这样理由不会让人觉得是种推脱。同时他也对布什所说年轻的小提琴首席抱有怀疑，布什原本可以邀请到更优秀的首席，只是受限于该死的英国工会，而不得不启用一位没接受过大陆音乐教育的年轻人。  
盖勒特翻了个身就睡着了，睡了许久后他做了个梦。  
他躺在潺潺的山涧边上，枕在一小片玫瑰花下，熹微晨光洒在花瓣上，鸟儿唱着歌，翅膀掠过花丛，他看到一滴晶莹的朝露落在他脸上。  
盖勒特惊醒了，这回他听清楚了，不是鸟儿的鸣叫，而是有人在窗外用小提琴拉着《培尔·金特》里的《晨曲》。他迫不及待地掀开被子，赤着脚快步走向窗台，猛地拉开窗帘，看到一位赤褐色头发的年轻人站在楼下的一棵橡树旁拉着小提琴。  
盖勒特双手撑在窗台上，他没有说话，默默地聆听着，眼前是弥漫着薄雾的传统伦敦清晨，但他在小提琴的音乐声里却听到了不一样的清晨。  
他剥夺了鸟儿在清晨歌唱的权利，不，是剥夺盖勒特心中对新生活的迷茫，同事给予了他心灵圣洁的涤荡。  
像是摆脱了蒙昧的黑暗迎来文明的第一缕曙光，让人对这个崭新的世界充满好奇。  
当最后一个音符落下，盖勒特忍不住喊出了“Bravo”，那人才注意到有听众的存在。他放下小提琴抬眼望向窗边的盖勒特。有些惊讶很快就恢复了彬彬有礼的模样：“早上好先生，抱歉是我打扰你的美梦了吗？”  
“不，当然没有。”盖勒特在柏林时见过年轻人在姑娘的窗下唱情歌，他总觉得那是低俗而又无趣的事。但眼前的年轻人不一样，他的音乐动人更诱人，他的眼睛比他的音乐更透彻，双手垂在身旁，似乎有一些局促。这让盖勒特想起就像培尔·金特第一次遇到的代表救赎的索尔薇格。少女把祈祷书在手绢里藏，眼前的年轻人紧紧握着琴弓和琴正在注视着自己。这倒让盖勒特感到一阵没由来的紧张，他赶紧说：“你没有打搅我的美梦，我原本以为这一切都是只是一场梦，没想到音乐是真实存在的，它把我从梦境中拉回现实，让我感受到了不一样的亢奋，是对新的一天到来的期待。我迫不及待地奔向窗前看是不是楼下的玫瑰花开了，没想到看到了你。”盖勒特觉得自己现在就像是个油嘴滑舌的意大利人，说着最不着调的话语。  
“抱歉先生，我想我应该没你说得那么好，先生。”那个人漂亮的赤褐色短发在额头上打着卷，微红的羞涩挂在脸颊上。  
“不，你当之无愧。”盖勒特从那人头发再望向那双湛蓝的眼睛说，“这……”那人似乎有些局促地不知所措。  
“是我冒昧了，我还没自我介绍，我的名字盖勒特·格林德沃。”盖勒特从踏上英国国土的那一刻起就决定舍弃那个“冯”，也许它曾经是自己的保护伞，但它也是阻碍德意志发展的绊脚石。  
“原来你就是格林德沃先生！从德国来的那位音乐家！巴沙特夫人和我提起过你，我叫阿不思·邓布利多。你可以叫我阿不思。”阿不思看起来有些激动，盖勒特怀疑要不是他们之间还隔着一层楼，阿不思会直接冲过来和他握手。  
“我只是个庸俗的指挥而已，你叫我盖勒特就行。”他诚恳地说着，虽然他在柏林的时候从来不认为自己庸俗。  
“这恐怕不太好吧。”阿不思有些为难地说，“你是著名的音乐家，而我只是……”  
“请不要这么说，我的朋友，在你面前的只是一位差不了几岁的普通人。”盖勒特头一次意识到自己往日的刻薄无情会在一个才刚刚见面的人面前化成一腔热血，他恨不得翻下窗台立时立刻走到阿不思的面前，抓住他握着琴弓的手，问他能不能做乐队的首席。  
他按下躁动的心，他微弱的理智告诉他，在一位英国绅士面前，这是非常不礼貌的行为。  
“哦，好吧，盖勒特。”也许是太阳升起的关系，阿不思的脸似乎比刚从更红了，“下午我们会烤一些司康饼，不知道你有没有空来我家品尝下午茶。当然并不是什么很正式的英式下午茶，如果你不感兴趣的话，我也不会……”  
“我当然有兴趣！而且我下午也空着。”盖勒特撒了谎，他原本答应替他的姑婆誊写乐谱，但他更不想错过加深和阿不思友谊的机会。他想也许他们可以先从巴赫开始聊起，不过既然是在英国，盖勒特也不介意从亨利·普赛尔开始聊起，虽然他对这位十七世纪的英国音乐家了解不多，但他还有一个上午的时间。  
幸运的是，巴沙特家藏书丰富，盖勒特找到一本人物传记还找到几本乐谱，精神上准备妥当后，他开始思考物质上的准备。英国人去邻居家享用下午茶会穿正装吗？要戴帽子吗？要带礼物吗？现他望了一眼时钟，现在去哈洛德百货已经来不及了，他只能将就着穿德国带来的西装。不知道德国时兴的款在英国是不是已经落伍了。他打开旅行箱，翻出一件又一件，堆在客厅的沙发上。巴沙特戴上眼镜，仔细瞧了一会儿说：“你要是穿得花里胡哨准得被阿不福思赶出门。”  
“阿不福思？”  
“阿不思的弟弟。”  
“他脾气很糟糕吗？”  
“可以这么说吧。”巴沙特挪开沙发上盖勒特的衣服，给自己找了块空位坐下，“可能是因为邓布利多先生和太太走得早，阿不福思对他的妹妹阿利安娜格外关心，他认为每个接近他家的陌生男性都对阿利安娜别有所图。但你要是和他熟了，会发现他是个好小伙。”  
据说在英国打听别人隐私是不礼貌的行为，但为了更好地和阿不思相处，盖勒特认为一定的了解也是很有必要的。“好吧，看来我需要带些礼物？一束玫瑰还是别的什么？”盖勒特问道。  
巴沙特大惊失色地说：“虽然你母亲一直在信里担忧你的婚事，可阿利安娜还是个孩子！”  
“当然不是，我可以向主发誓！”盖勒特也不明白为什么自己脱口而出说送玫瑰，“我只是想……”他望向茶几上的花瓶，随便编了个借口，“他们家没有女主人，家了的装饰可能会有些单调，需要鲜花装饰。”  
“原来是这个打算。”巴沙特露出了老姑婆的微笑，“不过你可以省了这份心思。阿不思是个好孩子，他除了拉小提琴还会编织各式各样的物品来装饰自己的家，你看家里的靠垫还有桌垫都是他织好送来的。”  
过了会巴沙特突然想起，说道：“我记得你带了几期《音乐时报》，是吧盖勒特？”  
“你的意思是送他《音乐时报》？这恐怕……”盖勒特有些犹豫。  
“有什么不好的，上面有你的文章，阿不思的德语比你的英语好上百倍。”巴沙特自豪地说着，盖勒特怀疑她自豪的是阿不思的德语，而不是她亲侄孙的文章。  
于是盖勒特捧着几期《音乐时报》，并在巴沙特的要求下在自己那篇文章下面签了个字，还用缎带系了个蝴蝶结，并喷了香水。虽然等他走到阿不思家门口的时候已经闻不出味道了。  
盖勒特和阿不思约在3点见面，现在还差一分钟。巴沙特说阿不思家的客厅里摆着一座自鸣钟，盖勒特站在门口静静等待它的报时。  
清脆的“当——”声一响起，他便开始敲门。他听到了房间里慌乱的脚步声，桌椅移动的声音，还有混在在钟声里的，他自己的心跳声。  
放松盖勒特，他对自己说，你不过是给阿不思一本刊载了你不成气候的乐评的《音乐时报》，又不是给隔壁的姑娘送情书。  
房门被打开了，盖勒特兴奋地抬眼望去看到的却是一个金发的女孩，应该就是巴沙特提到的那位阿利安娜，他连忙调整情绪说：“午安，邓布利多小姐。”  
“真的是外国人！”女孩兴奋地尖叫着，“跟照片上的一模一样！阿不福思你快来看看！”  
“算了吧，我对挥木棍的白痴没兴趣！”一个还在变声期的声音，盖勒特猜那应该就是阿不思的弟弟。  
“午安先生，接下来我们是不是要行贴面礼？是先左还是先右？三下还是四下？”阿利安娜仰着小脑袋疑惑地说着。  
“阿利安娜！阿不福思！你们不能这么对待客人！”阿不思终于出现了，他的头发有些乱，“抱歉盖勒特，刚才出了些小状况。”  
“阿不思跑过来的时候被桌椅撞倒了，所以我才能成为第一个开门的人！”阿利安娜沾沾自喜地说着。  
“你没事吧？”盖勒特担忧地望向阿不思。  
“没事，别听我妹妹乱说。”阿不思把她拉开，说：“我还没给你介绍我的弟弟和妹妹，啊，你先请进。”  
“可阿不思，你还没和格林德沃先生行贴面礼呢！”阿利安娜不依不挠地拽着阿不思地衣袖。  
“亲爱的，德国人不流行贴面礼。”阿不思松开她的手指，认真地解释道。  
“阿不思说得没错，我们并不流行贴面礼。只有法国、意大利之类的国家才有贴面礼。”盖勒特走进房门，把手里的《音乐时报》递给阿不思，“这次太匆忙，没有准备什么，这些是我从德国带来的，希望你能喜欢。”  
“当然很喜欢！”阿不思开心地说着，盖勒特发现他的眼睛会发光，像是蓝宝石在光照下折射出的熠熠生辉的光。  
“格……我是说，盖勒特，这是我的妹妹阿利安娜，那是我的弟弟阿不福思。”  
“午安，阿利安娜。”他向阿利安娜问好，不远处的阿不福思似乎没有站起来的打算，他只好朝那边微微点头。  
“我去厨房端司康饼，你喜欢咖啡还是红茶？”阿不思左右张望着，双手不自然的绞动着。  
“既然来了英国，当然是红茶。”盖勒特想起那天布什的话，到了英国当然英国试试他们的红茶。  
“阿不思你怎么了？”那位从盖勒特进门以来就没好脸色的阿不福思终于正眼看了看盖勒特，但说出口的话却是对着自家哥哥，“你不是已经把司康饼奶油果酱都摆在桌子上了吗？”  
“哦，是的，我忘记了。”阿不思眼神望向桌面的司康饼、奶油还有果酱罐，又回头看盖勒特，“抱歉，让你看笑话了。”  
“没事。”盖勒特望向对面的墙上挂着刚才听到的自鸣钟，下面摆着一架立式钢琴，左边是通透的窗户，右边的壁炉上放着相框。就像巴沙特说得那样，客厅布置得很温馨，沙发上的坐垫和靠枕都是手织品。他在阿不思的指引下，找了个颜色不那么鲜艳的坐垫。  
阿不思进了触犯，阿利安娜坐在盖勒特边上，眨着眼睛，好奇地问道：“你去过法国吗？”  
“几年前和乐队一起去过。”  
“他们怎么行礼的？先左边还是右边？”  
“一定是先左边！”阿不福思抱着手臂，不屑地说。  
“是右边！”  
“实际上左边和右边度不对，在法国，不同的地方贴面的左右顺序甚至次数都是不一样的。我和我的伙伴为此都感到很非常困扰。”盖勒特并不是一个有耐心的人，如果认识他的人有幸看到他着下午茶，和两个孩子讨论贴面礼，一定会啧啧称奇。  
“那你们怎么办？”阿利安娜  
“我们只好等法国人先靠过来。”盖勒特摊着手，装作无奈地笑着说。  
“阿利安娜，不要总是缠着客人。”从厨房返回的阿不思端着茶壶，轻轻地摆在桌子上。  
“可你今天一大早就和格林德沃先生聊了很久，我都看到了。”阿利安娜不服气地说着。  
“我们在讨论聊音乐。”  
“是啊，阿利安娜。”阿不福思把整份奶油端在自己面前，沾着司康饼说，“他们聊得都是正经事，我们聊得都是废话。”  
“好吧，那么，格林德沃先生，请容许我请教一个音乐方面的问题。”  
“当然可以，还有，直接叫我盖勒特就行。”  
“他同意了！”阿利安娜挑衅般地朝阿不思挤挤眼，继续对盖勒特说，“你会弹钢琴吗？你一定会弹钢琴吧！你可以弹首曲子给我吗？自从妈妈走后，再也没人动过那架钢琴了。”  
盖勒特顺着阿利安娜指着的方向望去，是先前看到的那架钢琴。  
“不可以！”这句话是阿不思对阿利安娜说的，盖勒特没有回答阿利安娜，他接着阿不思说：“其实你也想听我弹吧？”阿不思低下头，脸颊泛着一片红晕，盖勒特当他是默认了，他对阿利安娜说：“我当然很愿意为我们的小淑女弹奏一曲，作为回报你能不能让你的哥哥也拉一首曲呢？”  
“当然可以！”阿利安娜把盖勒特拉到钢琴边上，让他在琴凳上坐下，“阿不思听我我。”  
盖勒特从巴沙特的话语里已经猜到了，保养得很好的外观，到许久未调音的钢琴，显而易见在女主人去世后，家里就没人会弹钢琴了。  
“我的钢琴一般。”盖勒特耸了耸肩，这是实话，虽然他改学指挥后并没有完全放弃钢琴。  
“我相信你的钢琴只是相比钢琴家们显得一般吧。”阿不思站在他的身后说着。  
盖勒特有些满意阿不思的恭维，他望着钢琴说说着：“我不会弹一些炫技性的曲子，但我依然可以保证这首很特别，因为在德国它不允许被演奏。”  
门德尔松的《乘着歌声的翅膀》，这是他下意识里想到的第一首曲子。  
盖勒特学会钢琴没多久，就被母亲要求在宴会上演奏这首曲子，参加宴会的女士们会伴着钢琴声唱起海涅的歌词。一开始盖勒特很抗拒，但逐渐地他忽然意识到音乐与歌声相融合的美感。当盖勒特开始为此而着迷时，国内的反犹势力不断抬头，他被禁止在宴会上演奏门德尔松的音乐。于是他离开巴伐利亚的老家，去了柏林，原以为那里的音乐氛围会更宽容，没想到几年后希特勒上台，无论是门德尔松、海涅，还是马勒、达·彭特，都成了被禁止提及的人物。  
盖勒特奏出最后一个音符，他听到小女孩开心地赞美声，他转身看着阿不思，对方似乎在思考着什么，并没有盖勒特想象中的兴奋，“现在轮到你了，阿不思。”  
“抱歉，我有个主意。”阿不思迅速跑上楼梯，消失在众人视线中。  
“呃……阿不思大概是想起了什么，要立刻写下。”阿利安娜耸了耸肩，打圆场说道，“他经常这样。”  
“刚才还让我尊重客人，结果他自己丢下人，跑不见了。”阿不福思刚说完，阿不思便出现在二楼的栏杆旁，他朝着下方喊道：“我想到了，盖勒特！你能为我再弹一次《乘着歌声的翅膀》吗？我想也许真的可以！”  
“你先下来吧！”阿利安娜喊道。  
盖勒特看着阿不思带着他的小提琴，轻快地跑下楼梯，来到他的身旁。  
阿不思的眼睛里闪着夺目的自信，盖勒特想他大约是猜到了阿不思的意图，他沉迷在阿不思的眼神中，他没有开口询问，便不自觉地弹下第一个音符。  
和盖勒特想象的一样，他倾听者小提琴的乐声，调整着自己的，让他的钢琴声逐渐变成小提琴的伴奏。多奇妙的合奏，盖勒特没想到他竟然能和一个刚认识的人，在没有排练过的情况下完美地演奏《乘着歌声的翅膀》。  
“Bravo。”他在同一天之内向同一个人第二次说出这个词，“刚才的双音……”  
盖勒特不记得聊了多久了，其实他并不是个健谈的人，在柏林一直有人说他冷淡寡言，时即便和人有音乐上的争议也只是在报刊杂志上同那人唇枪舌战，从来不愿与人当面对峙。但阿不思也许是个例外，盖勒特非常愿意和他聊天，他们先是在钢琴前完善了对《乘着歌声翅膀》的改编。两个人一起坐在琴凳上的情景，让他想起来在宴会上总有情侣一起坐在他的钢琴前，他会大声地把他们赶跑，虽然这会招致母亲的责罚。这让盖勒特有些不自在，他问阿不思能不能去他的书房，阿不思同意了，不过他说他没有书房，他们可以在他卧室的书桌前继续谈论音乐。  
盖勒特从来没想到会有个一人，一个远在英吉利海峡另一边的的人会和他如此投契。盖勒特为他赞叹的同时也替他惋惜：“你应该去柏林或者维也纳看看，那里的音乐氛围比伦敦更适合你。”  
“毕业前夕和我我的同学有过去维也纳的打算，”夕阳的余晖透过玻璃洒在阿不思的侧颜，“但那时我们听说希特勒，抱歉，我说的是你们的元首。”  
“不必道歉，我向来都是直呼其名。”盖勒特摊开手，“当然我更愿意叫他疯子。”  
阿不思低头笑了笑，然后又严肃地说：“听说希特勒恢复普遍征兵制度，扩充陆军，甚至还拥有了空军。这是……”  
“严重违反《凡尔赛条约》的行为。”盖勒特斩钉截铁地说着。  
“没错，德国看起来变得越来越不安全，希特勒的存在让我感到极大的不安。如果我是一个人，或许我会去维也纳，但我还有我的弟弟和妹妹，我不敢冒险，即使现在的德意志看起来和希特勒上台之前并没多少差别。”  
看来戈培尔的对外宣传有了一定的效果，盖勒特对此有些无奈。但拥有独立思考能力的人还是能透过现象看本质，比如他的阿不思。“我以为你会和大多英国人一样，认为德国经历了一战的教训后会成为驯服的小狗。”  
“现在看来这很有可能是我们，应该说是我们和法国人共同的妄想，自以为牵着绳子就能控制它的走向，说不定我们会被被猛犬拖着在泥地里挣扎。”  
“如果它下一步就是咬断英法拴在它脖子上的《洛迦诺公约》呢？”  
太阳沉没在地平线以下，街边的路灯点亮了寂静的夜。  
“我想，我会接受国王的征召，为了祖国的荣誉而战。”阿不思缓慢地说着，眼睛里充满了坚定的意志，“‘让它落下吧，即使箭镞会刺进我的心里。’②”  
“不，你不适合。你的双手不适合拿枪，只适合小提琴和琴弓。”  
或是白手绢里包裹着的祈祷书。  
盖勒特情不自禁地握住阿不思的手，很快他便察觉到自己的冒失，他迅速收回手，好在阿不思并没有说什么。  
红发的年轻人默不作声，只是轻轻地打开了书桌上的台灯，驱散了原本幽静的气氛，“我该准备晚餐了，你愿意留下来和我们一起吃饭吗？”  
“不了。”盖勒特谢绝了阿不思的好意，“一下午没联系，巴沙特夫人该担心了。”  
实质上巴沙特为盖勒特能这么快认识新朋友，还聊了一下午而感到欣慰。  
“我很高兴你和阿不思这么谈得来。你母亲一直担心你没有朋友。”用过晚餐后，巴沙特给自己倒了些威士忌说，“她一度认为你会得罪柏林所有的音乐家。”  
盖勒特没有说话，他靠在阿不思送的靠垫上，回忆着今天的对话。  
“明天逍遥音乐节开始了，我希望你能看一看这里的音乐节，和拜罗伊特或是萨尔茨堡完全不一样。”  
“哦。”盖勒特心不在焉地应和着，他还在回忆下午的对话。  
“往年阿不思一直念叨着没人陪他去，你会答应和阿不思一起去的吧？”  
“哦。”  
“太好了，阿不思今年终于有伴了，我得赶紧打电话告诉他。”  
电话！盖勒特突然想到，感谢上帝还有这项伟大的发明！  
“是啊，盖勒特说他可以陪你去，时间？你们定吧，我……”巴沙特握着话筒还在说着，就被盖勒特抢走了。  
“阿不思……”他轻声地说着，“认真思考过后，我想收回我下午的那番言论，为保卫国家的荣耀而战并不是可耻的事……”  
“不……”阿不思的声音在听筒里有些失真，盖勒特在想他是不是也像自己那样手心里冒着汗像胶水似的，让她松不开话筒。  
“是我先……是我不该抱怨，因为如果你没有因此离开德国，你我就无缘见面了。”③阿不思的声音在话筒里很轻，可盖勒特听起来却有觉得沉重，像是定音鼓，一下又一下地敲打着他的心脏。  
“不说这个了，”阿不思继续说着，“后天你有空吗？  
“什么？”盖勒特突然想起，刚才巴沙特是有提到这事，但他没注意。  
“逍遥音乐节，巴沙特夫人说你愿意陪我去。”听筒后的声音有一丝失落，盖勒特连忙说：“我当然愿意，欣赏不同文化氛围下的音乐会也是我这次来英国的计划之一。”  
“那就这么说定了，阿不福思在瞪我了，”阿不思笑着说，“那就后天见。”  
“嗯，后天见。”

那天伦敦的清晨起了薄雾，盖勒特一大早就跟着阿不思来到了皇家阿尔伯特音乐厅排队购买站票。  
站着听音乐会，可以说逍遥音乐节最著名的特色，盖勒特在国内早有耳闻。  
“一般来说坐票很早就会卖完。”阿不思收起刚买到的入场券，距离晚上的音乐会还有相当充裕的时间，“你不觉得放下音乐家的身份，和普通人站在一起欣赏音乐会更有趣吗？”  
“或许吧。”盖勒特对此并没有把握，他记得一句话，但他不记得是谁说的——音乐的盛放，只会在极少数灵魂里。  
“你会听到不一样的声音，属于普通听众对音乐最直观的评论。”阿不思有着丰富的“站票”经验，他正试图打消盖勒特的顾虑，“他们可能不认识台上的指挥是谁，不知道音乐家有多么伟大，但他们会用耳朵听用心感受。”  
“音乐属于每一个人，不分民族，不分阶级。”阿不思总结道，“她不应该成为悬挂在贵族厅堂墙壁上的装饰品。”  
盖勒特没有说话，他看着天空中的薄雾渐渐散去，早晨的阳光倾洒在他们前行的路上，他指着不远处的公园问，“这是什么地方？”  
“那是海德公园，我们最大的皇家公园。”阿不思自豪地说着，“我想你第一次来英国，也许会对这里有兴趣。”  
“海德公园？”盖勒特听说过这个地方，“传说中的‘演讲者之角’就在这里？”  
“我以为你会对附近的肯辛顿宫更有兴趣，”阿不思有些惊讶。  
“我对你们的王室没兴趣，甚至可以说，如果在英国待久了，说不定我会成为君主立宪制的反对者。”这是实话，但在阿不思面前，盖勒特只能用开玩笑的语气说出来，他不想冒犯这位他刚结实的友人。  
“那你可要小心了，在演讲者之角’不允许对王室提出异议。”阿不思狡黠地眨了眨眼，盖勒特看到后忍不出笑出声：“哦当然，我一定会小心的。”  
“好吧，说说你为什么为什么会对‘演讲者之角’感兴趣？”  
这时有一队皇家骑兵从他们面前经过，阿不思带着敬畏的眼神看着他们，盖勒特意识到这时不应该打扰他，等马蹄扬起的石子再次落下，他才接着回答阿不思的问题：“我没有把握你会知道他的名字，或许你听说过他，在你出生前很多年，他和我一样不得不离开德国，在‘演讲者之角’多次发表演讲。”  
“你是说，卡尔·马克思吗？你是共产主义者吗？”阿不思惊讶地看着他。  
“呵，充其量只能算是个同情者。”盖勒特垂下眼帘，很快又睁开，他看到了近在咫尺的湖面，还有湖面上的天鹅，“在33年各政党被查禁后，只有他的追随者还在德国抵抗着纳粹，将他们的信仰传递给普通人。”  
说罢，盖勒特试图逗弄湖里的天鹅，阿不思赶紧拦住他。  
“很勇敢。”阿不思说。  
“没错。但成果并不客观，至少从目前来看，只是制造一些无谓的牺牲。”盖勒特放弃了天鹅，因为他看到不远处有个小男孩被天鹅追着跑。  
“那是王室的天鹅，你小心。”阿不思顺着他的目光解释道，“但留在人们心中的火种是不会轻易被普罗米修斯盗走的。就好像你，也记住了他们是为了真理而牺牲。总有一天，火种会蔓延成一片心火，燃烧整个世界。”  
“好了，我们到了。”阿不思指着前方的肥皂箱子，“可惜今天不是周末，没有演讲。”  
“也许我可以试试？”盖勒特跃跃欲试地说着。  
“你想说什么？”  
“我先问你，你会成为我的听众吗？”  
“我会成为你第一个听众。”阿不思微笑着说，“好了，轮到你了，告诉我你想说什么？”  
“大概会说到英国后的感想，”盖勒特走到肥皂箱前转身望向不远处的阿不思，“这里的一切都让我感到好奇，不同的气候环境，不同的文化传承，不同的语言，不同的面孔。”他盯着阿不思的眼睛，专注地说着：“对我而言就像一个新世界，一个充满魅力、引人入胜的新世界。我想起了德沃夏克，我想我能理解他踏上美国土地后的感受，他在新大陆上听到了不同于欧洲大陆上的黑人音乐，激发了他的创作灵感，写下了《自新世界》。而你……”  
盖勒特紧紧地盯着那双蓝色的眼睛，这是一种对音乐上挚友的渴求，这是他认为的。  
他接着说道：“阿不思，难道你就不想去不同的地方看一看，拓展你的见闻，增加你的阅历吗？你说得对，大陆很危险，但美国不一样，那里奉行着孤立主义。就算有朝一日——”  
“上帝，请原谅我。”盖勒特划着十字，“希特勒果真发动了战争，美国也会置身事外。”  
“虽然美国虽然缺乏一定的文化根基”盖勒特向阿不思走进一步，继续说，“但那里汇聚了很多有名的音乐家，比如亚莎·海菲兹。”  
盖勒特抓到了他眼中一闪而过的亮光，他知道他动摇了。亚莎·海菲兹对每一个小提琴家——盖勒特认为现在就可以将小提琴家的桂冠戴在阿不思的头上了——无疑都是难以抗拒的名字，他笃定地认为阿不思也不例外。  
他向阿不思伸出手道：“美国，或者说是纽约，会成为新的文化中心，世界目光所在，没有战乱，没有压迫，没有极权。一起去美国，如何？当然只是一个提议，你完全可以不接受。”  
阿不思轻轻的握住他的手，但很快又抽走了。“Grau, teurer Freund, ist alle Theorie, Und grün des Lebens goldner Baum.（朋友啊，理论全是灰色的，只有生命的金树常青不老。）④”阿不思绞动着双手，低下头很快又抬起来，蓝色的眼睛上似乎蒙着一层雾气，“我不能放下我的弟弟妹妹……”  
“你把我比作了靡菲斯特吗？”盖勒特低下头笑了笑，“也许你只说对了一半，我更希望你把我比作培尔·金特，他想带着他的索尔薇格一起去海外冒险，对就是从他发发迹的美国开始。”  
阿不思笑着摇了摇头，他望着天空中被风儿吹着走的白云说道：“但培尔带走的是英格丽德，他把索尔薇格留在了那里，留在了那个小小的茅屋里。”  
盖勒特有一丝错愕，阿不思说话的神情仿佛在说，如果他抛下了弟弟妹妹和盖勒特一起去美国，他就会从象征着救赎的索尔薇格变成象征着欲望的英格丽德。  
盖勒特嘲笑自己的无私乱想，他说：“是我忘了，培尔第一次邀请索尔薇格跳舞的时候被拒绝了，你还记得索尔薇格是怎么拒绝他的吗？”  
“‘妈妈讲，不能走远。’，”说完阿不思自己都笑了起来，“‘你在笑我？’”  
“不，当然不是。我只是请求你能再给我一次机会。”盖勒特认真地说着，“我下周要去格林德伯恩，如果你改变了主意，或是有别的想告诉的话，能写信告诉我吗？当然我更乐意你能利用科技的发展，用电话亲口告诉我。”  
“好巧！”阿不思发出一声惊呼，“下周我也要去格林德伯恩。”  
“看来我们又可以搭伴一起出行了？”  
“难道……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么……不，有个幼稚的心愿，但直觉告诉我，说出来就会失效。”阿不思眨了眨眼睛，狡黠地笑着说。

晚上的音乐会以爱德华·埃尔加的《威风凛凛进行曲》为开场曲，全场挥舞着米字旗观众向这位离世的音乐家致意最崇高的敬意。  
英国人的爱国主义情怀，盖勒特摇了摇头，他在柏林听说埃尔加因为创作了带有强权色彩的音乐而被世界乐坛诟病。但细想他也没有立场说英国，他的故国，那些还留在原地的日耳曼人，说不定正在瓦格纳《纽伦堡的名歌手》的序曲里被煽动着，纽伦堡早就成了希特勒的意识形态之都。  
盖勒特中断了自己的思绪，他要全身心地沉浸在第二首穆索尔斯基的《图画展览会》中，他听到了，小号响起的瞬间，人群中便传来了的赞叹声。  
他们，那些普通人真的能听懂吗？盖勒特疑惑着。  
中场休息时，来回走动的人群引起小小的慌乱，盖勒特和阿不思之间被冲散。盖勒特无神地望着四周，直到看到阿不思划开人群朝他努力走来，他伸手抓住盖勒特的手。盖勒特感到他掌心的温度，他犹豫片刻，很快松开了温热的来源。  
“抱歉，我也是头一次和朋友一起来。以前一个人来的时候，被人流挤到什么地方都无所谓，但今天和你一起来，我便不想被分开。”  
盖勒特看到他红色额发下沁出了薄薄汗水，即使是在夏季气候适宜的伦敦，室内还是太热了。  
“你没带弟弟妹妹来过吗？”盖勒特疑惑地问道，他看到邓布利多家摆放着的钢琴还一度以为他们是音乐世家，但显然不是。  
“阿不福思不喜欢音乐，他觉得我的小提琴还没羊叫好听。”说完他便先笑起来了，接着声音又变得低沉，“阿利安娜不适合来人多的地方，她会……好吧不提这个了，不如来说说下半场的音乐，我记得节目单上写着的是……”  
“柴可夫斯基的《天鹅湖组曲》。”盖勒特抢先一步回答道，“你们英国人果然很喜欢他的音乐。”  
“你不喜欢吗？哦，我忘了，你的确是不喜欢。”阿不思若有所思地说着，“我看了你带给我的《音乐时报》，特别是你的那几篇文章，我都看了不止一遍，我认同你的大部分观点，但你对柴可夫斯基的评价……”  
逍遥音乐节的战力区域让两个人靠得更近，盖勒特本以为他们在音乐上的想法也会更融合，没想到出现了第一次分歧。  
“我一开始以为你是因为他是俄国人而不喜欢他，毕竟你们和俄国人的关系一直处于一种微妙的制衡关系中。”阿不思顿了顿，“但我想到你应该不会因为政治立场而否定一个人的成就，特别是刚才，我注意到你到你穆索尔斯基的《图画展览会》的专注眼神……”  
“我的确不会因为所谓的政治立场而否定一位音乐家，在我看来穆索尔斯基所在‘五人团’所代表的音乐才是真正意义上的俄罗斯音乐，或许柴可夫斯基的少部分音乐还流淌着俄罗斯的风格，但他深受德意志风格的熏陶，摆脱不了已被局限的思维惯性。”  
“从上世纪开始兴起的民族主义，但你很快会看到大多数人是如何被柴可夫斯基在音乐中蕴含的深刻感情所打动，他们不懂……”阿不思向舞台张望着，复述着盖勒特在文章中的评述，音调里带着期待，“柴可夫斯基缺少的‘精炼的语言，交替的变换，五声音调与和声的补充’，他们对音乐有最纯朴最直接的反馈。站在他们的身边，有的时候我会想，我的音乐是不是欠缺了情感上的表达。”  
“这就是你买站票的理由吗？”  
“不，”阿不思眨眨眼，调皮地说，“我是真的没钱。”  
下半场的音乐会很快开始了，他们停止了交谈，阿不思听得很认真，但盖勒特却无法沉浸在音乐中。盖勒特承认，他的分心对今天的指挥还有乐队非常不公平，但他拒绝承认是自己的问题。  
这得怪柴可夫斯基，他总是无法在这位俄国音乐家的音乐里保持正常的理性。  
他开始胡乱地思考一会儿望着剧院的穹顶，一会儿看着挂在上方的“Proms”，接着他开始观察周围，甚至是舞台上乐手的着装。

之后的几天，包括在去往格林德伯恩的路上，阿不思都没再提那个幼稚的想法。盖勒特有些好奇，但随着阿不思和他的目的地逐渐重合，他似乎也有了一个幼稚的想法。  
不，这不是幼稚的想法，而是合情合理的推断。  
阿不思的年龄，他擅长的乐器都符合布什的描述，而他的才华同时也符合盖勒特的期望。  
他有点小小的兴奋，但正如阿不思说的那样，他也开始担忧一旦说出来，希望就变成了泡影。  
他没有问阿不思为何同他站在同一扇门的前面，他决意将裁决权交给邀请他来的布什。  
“早上好，布什先生。”盖勒特走上前，同布什握手。  
“早上好。”阿不思在后面说道。  
“你们是在路上碰到的吗？”布什问道。  
“实际上格林德沃先生是我的邻居，”阿不思偷瞄了盖勒特一眼，继续对布什说，“我们是一起来的。”  
“看来不需要我多做介绍了。”布什似乎是觉得少了些麻烦，他欣慰地说道，“你的新邻居就是我们为即将排演的《唐·璜》找来的指挥。”  
阿不思得意地笑着，他沾沾自喜地朝盖勒特眨眼睛，似乎在说看吧我幼稚的想法事先了。  
那么盖勒特自己幼稚的想法呢？盖勒特朝不远处望去，乐队的坐席还空着不少。他回头看向阿不思，后者和布什寒暄几句后，径直往乐队方向走去。  
明明只是短短的一段路，盖勒特却觉得阿不思走了有一个世纪那么漫长。他转身向布什偷去询问的目光，希望他赶紧宣判。  
“阿不思是个极具天赋的孩子，阿道夫常常对我说要是他出生在柏林，或许已经成为炙手可热的小提琴独奏了。”布什不紧不慢地说着，“我一度担心你会和他合不来，毕竟你们的性格差了许多。而且作为小提琴首席，以他的年纪未免略显稚嫩……”  
盖勒特抓住了关键词，他难掩内心的兴奋，“从年纪上来看的确如此。但我想我可能是陷入了误区，过分强调资历与阅历，而忘记对音乐而言有时候天赋会显得更重要。”  
没错，天赋。  
在之后的日子里，阿不思在音乐方面展现的天赋令盖勒特目不暇接，在排练时配合上的默契也令他陶醉不已。有时候甚至连一个眼神一个手势都不需要，阿不思就能表达出他所想要的。  
如果他们能一起去美国，盖勒特时常这么这么想着，也不时向阿不思试探着。  
像往常排练间隙那样，阿不思在橡树下看着书，盖勒特在格林德伯恩的草坪上晒着太阳。  
“你在看什么？”盖勒特问道。  
“易卜生的《培尔·金特》。”阿不思轻轻翻动书页说着。  
“我以为你会看《唐·璜》，”盖勒特从草坪上爬起来，他靠在阿不思身边说，“为将要到来的演出季做准备。”  
“不，”阿不思好笑地看着他，“不论是莫里哀还是拜伦的唐·璜都和莫扎特，或是说剧本作家达·彭特创作的唐·璜有着些许不同，他不再是个单纯的浪漫主义英雄了，不是吗？”  
“一个只懂得享乐的利己主义者，”盖勒特摇着头，“难怪你会看这本，培尔·金特倒是和唐·璜有些相似，抛下恋人，满世界寻找能实现自我价值的方式。”  
“你是这么认为的吗？但我认为他的内心还藏着一丝温柔。”  
“你翻到的这一页，”盖勒特靠得更近了，他感到两人头发已经蹭在了一起，“培尔是这么说的——”  
他不带感情地念着培尔的台词：  
“我是单身汉，  
无牵无挂，无依无傍。  
一个男人应该怎么样？  
简短地讲：  
是他自己。  
要把心思用在自己身上！  
要把全部精力用在、  
与自己有关的事情上。  
如果像只骆驼一样，  
担负别人的喜怒哀乐，  
就别想做到我说的那样！”⑤  
盖勒特拉开和阿不思的距离，他望着阿不思，眼里带着追问：“你的弟弟妹妹都长大了，你应该试着卸下他们的喜怒哀乐。”  
他看到阿不思眼里的犹豫更重了几分，他听到阿不思继续念着属于上书本上人物的台词：“一切为了自己，个人利益至上！”⑤  
“是的，为了更伟大的利益。”盖勒特顺着那句话随口说着，他直起上半身，双手撑在背后的草坪上，午后的阳光穿过树叶洒在他垂落的金发上。  
阿不思看了他一眼，很快又收回视线，：“要我说，唐·璜并不像培尔，你更像培尔。”  
“这话我可不爱听。”微风吹过，盖勒特闻到一股刚割过草坪的清新味道，“我不像任何人，我只是我自己。让我想想该怎么说。”  
他转过头，望向阿不思，那个红发的年轻人还低着头看着书，但他知道阿不思一定在认真地听他说话。  
“的确，我和培尔一样离开家乡，追寻属于自己的理想。但遇到你之后我发现，属于我的理想不应该是个人英雄主义。你与我在音乐上有交流不完的，在……”  
盖勒特看到了，阿不思一直没有翻动书页，一直在等待盖勒特继续说下去。但他犹豫了，他不知道该将阿不思归在朋友的哪一类上，他甚至觉得用朋友这个词的含义太过狭隘。  
“邓布利多先生你果然在这里！”一道欣喜的声音打破了两人的僵持。  
盖勒特有时候不得不承认有时候对声音太过敏锐也并不是件好事，比如现在，他不用抬头就知道那个经常来找阿不思的年轻人又出现。  
“纽特你来了！”阿不思连忙收起书，站起来迎接那个人。  
盖勒特也站起身，他理了下自己的衣服，试图在阿不思的面前控制住表情，但他猜想应该失败了，因为眼前这个卷毛的小子偷看了他一眼后说话的声音更轻了。  
盖勒特皱着眉，走到一旁的木棉前，依靠在树干上。往常他并不喜欢这个人来找阿不思，但他今天还是想感激——好吧，只是略微感激而已——他需要时间思考，他真的只是因为音乐方面的才华才邀请阿不思吗？不，不是这样的，可另一个原因，盖勒特自己也说不清。

1939年6月，他们迎来了意大利语版《唐·璜》在格林德伯恩的首演。  
首演的当天，盖勒特比任何都紧张，但他将不安的情绪全部收敛在冷漠的表情之下，只有无意识地瞄到阿不思胸口的襟花，那朵粉色的康乃馨，才会让他感到平静。  
盖勒特有些遗憾，他在前些日子就对阿不思提出，红玫瑰更衬他的发色也更适合他的瞳色。  
但阿不思认为玫瑰不符合传统而拒绝了盖勒特。  
盖勒特遗憾地收回落在康乃馨上的眼神。  
当然观众并不知道他的小心思，他们为盖勒特和乐队出色的表演报以最热烈的掌声。  
盖勒特知道，他成功了。  
他转身向观众鞠躬后，便迫不及待拉住阿不思伸向他的手。  
接下来应该握手，握住他的小提琴首席的手，他的理智再三告诫他。  
但他的疯狂驱散了他的理智。  
他拉近阿不思的手，他看到了阿不思眼中的自己，他在阿不思的脸颊上印上了一个浅浅的吻。  
观众的掌声更响亮了，人们只当是指挥难以压抑成功后的兴奋。只有盖勒特忽然意识到他压抑的到底是什么。  
他在众目睽睽之下，在世人面前，混淆自己的意志，亲吻自己的玫瑰。  
他迅速退场，这是他作为指挥的权利。他躺在休息室的沙发上，留声机里放播放的是留声机公司送来的试制唱片。他们打算录制完整《的唐·璜》，事先灌录一张他们排练的《让我们携手同行》  
“那幢房就是我的别墅，  
那里将只有我们俩。  
我的珍宝在那里，我们将结合在一起。  
在那里我们讲手挽着手  
你会说：‘是的，我愿意。’  
看，别墅就在近前，  
亲爱的，让我们离开这里。”

盖勒特听到了轻缓的脚步声，即使声响被地毯吸走了大半，他还是听出脚步声的主人是谁。 

“我想去，当我又不敢。  
心儿，难以平静。  
我知道我会幸福，  
但也许他只是在欺骗我。”

阿不思会不会以为自己被欺骗着？像唐·璜欺骗那个乡下女孩一般，以为盖勒特只是看中他的才华。盖勒特想握住他的手说不是，但他的手反而先被人握住了。

“来吧，我亲爱的宝贝。”

留声机的唱针没有停歇，歌声依然在狭小的休息室里回荡着。

“我感到对不住马塞托。”

“你不舒服吗？”阿不思轻声说道。

“我将改变你的命运。”⑥

唐·璜最后唱的这句，也正是盖勒特想开口说的。阿不思的才华不应该在英国被埋没，更不要说英国还会有被卷入战争的可能。  
3月，希特勒出兵捷克斯洛伐克，张伯伦带回伦敦的《慕尼黑协定》已经成了废纸，他嘴里的“整整一代人的和平”随时可能土崩瓦解。  
而阿不思，以盖勒特对他的了解，这个固执的英国人一定会践行他曾经的诺言，放下小提琴成为他们那位国王的战士。他不但肩负了家人的喜怒哀乐，还承载着国家的荣耀。  
盖勒特仰躺在沙发上，勉强拉扯嘴角，露出一丁点的笑容。他在等待后一句，那个农家少女对唐·璜的回答，她将要对他唱出“那就快点吧，我已经无法抗拒”。  
但他没等到，阿不思松开他的手站起身，走向留声机，抬起了唱针。  
“是来叫我去返场吗？”盖勒特开口问道。  
“不是，我想你大约是太激动了，就告诉他们别来打扰你休息。”阿不思站在酒柜前，“来一点琴酒还是雪莉酒？”  
“雪莉酒吧，谢谢。”在英国这些日子，盖勒特不但习惯了红茶，还对他们酿造的各种酒产生了兴趣，他坐起身，接过阿不思递来的酒杯，喝了一口。  
“好些了吗？”阿不思把自己的酒杯放在一边，关切地问道，“开场前，我察觉到你好像有些紧张，我想刚才你应该已经把全部压力释放了吧？”  
盖勒特释放了他的全部，他的恐惧，他的压抑，他那份不被上帝祝福的爱恋，他仿佛成了一具空荡荡的皮囊，正等待着阿不思替他归拢意识。  
“没想到这些细节也被你发现了，在你面前我果然没有丝毫秘密可言。”盖勒特苦笑着，他注意到阿不思的正装还是那么一丝不苟，而他自己早在进入休息室时就扯掉了自己的领结，“你能替我换一张唱片吗？从在那些我带来的唱片里，随便找一张，我想我可能还需要音乐来平衡心绪。”  
阿不思无奈地站起来，脸上挂着“拿你没办法”的表情，盖勒特有些享受这样过程，他想他大约就是喜欢看阿不思围着他团团转。  
阿不思随意地抽取了一张唱片，看着封面上的标题念着，声音里带着一丝不可置信：“瓦格纳的《纽伦堡的名歌手》？”  
“就这张吧……”盖勒特放下酒杯，“你知道想说什么，但也请允许我偶尔为此辩解一番，当然并不是为了维护什么德意志的尊严。众所周知那个三流画家偶尔也会迸发与他的品位不相符的鉴赏能力，可惜他险恶的用心让无辜的音乐成了纳粹愚弄人民的宣传手段。”  
阿不思没有把唱片放回去，而是放下了唱针，悠扬的旋律随即从喇叭里传出。  
“疯狂，疯狂，一切全都是疯狂！  
城市的沿革、民族的历史都充满了种种的疯狂。  
纽伦堡的和平居民不久前也发了疯，  
为什么？  
因为一个恶神来过这座城市，  
一条发亮的虫在徒劳地寻求伴侣，  
接骨木散发了芬芳，  
这是圣·约翰之夜……”⑦  
“我也是徒劳的吗？”盖勒特喃喃地重复着歌词，他想问的是他为瓦格纳的辩解是否是徒劳的，但更多的是想问他寻求伴侣是否是徒劳的。  
“当然不是。”阿不思转过身，脸上带着红晕，就像盖勒特第一次见到他那样。  
是经历了演出后遗留的红晕吗？还是谢幕时那个吻留下的羞涩？还是刚才重新晕染的红？盖勒特有些后悔刚才他只注意了阿不思的衣着，他想也许应该为他刚才的行为道歉。  
但这怎么可以呢？  
他不想用粗鄙的借口为纯洁的感情盖上遮羞布，就让他的首席以为他犹如唐·璜那般狂妄，就让那个狂妄的唐·璜永远留在舞台上吧。  
“抱歉，打搅你们了。”来人是布什，盖勒特连忙起身和他握手。  
“晚上好布什先生，我和盖勒特只是随便聊聊。”阿不思也起身迎接他，“需要来一杯吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢，我很快就会说完，不打扰年轻人庆祝了。”布什祝贺盖勒特今晚的表演顺利落幕，接着他说：“我们仁慈的资助人，克里斯蒂先生对今晚的演出很满意，他听说了你想去美国的计划，他希望你能留下了指挥明年的音乐节开幕演出。”  
美国的计划已经被盖勒特搁置，连一开始是如何计划的他都有些记不清了，是想找个旅伴飘扬过大西洋还是想找个志同道合的伙伴一起去新大陆冒险？  
随着他对阿不思感情逐渐变化，答案已经朝着失控的方向驶去。  
可阿不思迟迟没有答应，这个计划只不过是一句空乏的口号。  
布什以为盖勒特默不作声是在犹豫，他洋溢着热情的笑容抛出诱惑的苹果道：“克里斯蒂先生说了，如果你愿意留下，他同意由你来选定表演什么剧目，不必局限于莫扎特的歌剧。”  
“是什么让我们资助人先生改变了想法？”  
“可能是因为自由德意志文化联盟吧。我想你应该听说了，他们整理了莫扎特未完成的《开罗之鹅》，打算明年5月首演。克里斯蒂先生可能是不想和他们做比较吧。”  
“我大概能明白克里斯蒂先生的意思。好吧，但我确实不知道《开罗之鹅》的事，我想阿不应该思知道。”盖勒特阿不思，被喊到名字的红发青年点头表示知情：“盖勒特，你真应该去自由德意志文化联盟露个脸，再怎么说你们也都是从德国流亡而来的同胞。”  
“饶了我吧阿不思，你知道的，我对应酬交际真的毫无兴趣。那些所谓的老乡……”盖勒特皱着眉。  
“我们说好的，不在背后议论他人。”  
阿不思总是这样，把人往好想，以为大家和他一样，公正无私地看待着每一个人。可实际上呢，那无趣的组织里的庸才正在嫉妒他，他们总是在说要不是受制于英国工会，布什和盖勒特可以聘用更优秀的小提琴乐手，而不是像现在这般只能委曲求全任用英国本土乐手。  
“好吧我不说了。”但盖勒特知道阿不思不爱听这些，而且今天演出的成功已经能够让那些滑稽的小丑闭嘴一百次了。  
“咳……”布什走到他俩中间，对盖勒特说，“盖勒特，我刚才的提议今天方便回答吗？如果你还想考虑考虑的话，可以过几天再告诉我答复。”  
“没必要，我现在就能告诉你。”年轻的指挥家低下头思考片刻很快就给出了不容置喙的答案，“格里格的《培尔·金特》。”  
“《培尔·金特》？”布什若有所思地低下头，“你怎么会想到这部？但它并不适合……”  
“我知道它不是并不是格林德伯恩歌剧院的最佳选择，只是……我想我们也可以试着改变一下。”盖勒特的余光扫过阿不思明亮的双眸，他想如果他一定要为他的英伦之行画上一个圆满的句点的话，他希望格里格为易卜生作曲的《培尔·金特》。  
因为那首《晨曲》是他和阿不相遇的开始，他在音乐中找到了人生新的意义。  
“好吧，我会先克里斯蒂先生说明情况。不过……”布什扫视过在场的两个人，“你们知道我们的长笛首席，在这个乐季结束后会离开我们，我想如果能找到一位合适的新长笛首席，会更具说力量。”  
“为了《晨曲吗》？”阿不思问道。  
“是啊，那可是最重要的一首。”  
“我有一位推荐人选，等忙完这段时间，我可以邀请他来格林德伯恩。”  
布什眼里闪过亮光：“如果你能推荐那再好不过了，我相信你的眼光。”

1939年的格林德伯恩音乐节结束后，乐队获得了一个短暂的休假时间。阿不思借来一辆车，载着盖勒特到处参观，他们先去在伦敦室内逛了个边，接着就开始了伦敦周边城镇的旅游计划，他们先去了闻名遐迩的巨石阵，再拜谒了格拉斯顿伯里的亚瑟王墓，最后来到了斯特拉福德。  
盖勒特在德国的时候并没有结伴到处旅游的习惯，阿不思对此感到遗憾，在他看来带朋友到处参观自己的家乡是一件理所当然的事。  
“但如果你要来德国的话，我一定会带你参观。”盖勒特认真地想了想，“别的地方不敢说，但至少在柏林，我会很乐意担任你的向导。”  
“看来我真是太荣幸了，”他们从莎士比亚的故居走到小镇的街道上，“我一直都很想去柏林，想去看看究竟是座怎样的城市，才能孕育想你这样的灵魂。”  
阿不思突然快步超前走去，身后拖着长长的影子，他向不远处张望着说：“奇怪，我记得上次来的时候，剧院是在这个方向。”  
“我看那里聚集了不少人，”盖勒特跟在他的身后，指着另一边说道。  
“我想起来了的确是那里。”阿不思看向盖勒特，挺立的五官被夕阳镀上了一层金色，看起来像是古希腊的雕像。  
“阿不思你们在这儿！”阿不思的思绪被打断，他看到迎面走来的是他的好友埃菲亚斯·多吉。  
“这是你们今晚的票。”多吉取出一信封交给阿不思，接着他打量着盖勒特说，“想必这位就是你‘藏起来’的朋友了吧？”  
“‘藏起来’的朋友，这是谁说的？”  
“我们都传遍了，自从阿不思有了个外国来的朋友，就放下我们这些老朋友不理了，还不肯告诉我们是谁。”埃菲亚斯故作心痛地说着，  
“我并没有藏……”  
盖勒特察觉到了阿不思的窘迫，当然也有肯能是一时之间不知道如何措辞，他主动向多吉伸手说：“盖勒特·格林德沃，阿不思乐队的指挥。”  
“幸会。可惜之前太忙了，没来得及去格林德伯恩亲眼见识你们的表演。明年请务必给我留一张开幕式的票子。”埃菲亚斯说。  
“明年我一定给你寄票。”阿不思边说边往剧场走去，很快他们就汇入了等候剧院开门的人群之中。  
“今年的票子我给了阿不福思，可惜我妹妹身体还是不好，没能来现场。”  
“我真替你妹妹感到坚信过，”阿不思摇了摇头，“但自从我认识了盖勒特后，我逐渐认识到自己音乐上的不足，大陆有太多我所不了解的，我想要在维也纳脱颖而出远远没我想的那么简单。”  
“你还是太谦虚了。”多吉拍着阿不思的肩膀为他鼓劲道，“米勒娃去看了你们的表演，她告诉我们，现场都被掌声和欢呼声淹没了。”  
“什么？米勒娃去看了我演出？她竟然没告诉我！”  
“她本来想散场后去找你，结果她对我说，她去后台的时候被告知你已经和你那位神秘的朋友……”说到这里的适合，多吉戏谑地看了盖勒特一眼，“已经在单独庆功了。”  
“到底是谁乱说，”阿不思低下头，眯着眼笑了笑，很快又扬起头，眼里还带着一丝笑意，“我们只是去分析当天演出的不足之处。”  
“好啦，我知道你和你的神秘朋友有说不完的话。”多吉指着慢慢敞开的大门，“我们先进去吧。”  
盖勒特头一次发现，在有阿不思在场的时候，会有轮不到自己说话的时刻，或者说是，他根本融不入对方的朋友圈。  
当然他也没打算融入，盖勒特原本就对除阿不思以外的人没兴趣。何况等他带着阿不思去了美国，更不需要和他们打交道了。  
这么一想，盖勒特的心情好了许多，他跟在阿不思和多吉后面，沿着大厅里环形楼梯走到二楼。阿不思和多吉还在聊天，还没有入席的打算，盖勒特只好靠在栏杆前，俯视着大厅的众人。  
突然有个年轻人匆忙地闯进大厅，他挥舞着手里的报纸激动地大声喊着：“宣战了！我们向德国人宣战了！”说罢，他就开始朝周围的人群分发手中的号外。  
“‘弓已经弯好拉满，你留心躲开箭锋吧。’”盖勒特想起那时聊起时局时，阿不思提到的那句莎士比亚，为此他还特意去看了《李尔王》。  
“‘让他落下吧，即使箭簇会刺进我的心里。’”阿不思走上前，站在盖勒特边上，紧紧握住栏杆。  
“怎么会这样！”更多的声音，让大厅变得无比喧嚣。  
“首相不是向我们保证了吗！他带回《慕尼黑协定》，带回了光荣的和平，带回了我们整个时代的和平吗！”  
“张伯伦欺骗了我们！他是个彻头彻尾的骗子！是不列颠的耻度！”  
“是他的妥协让战火重新在欧洲大陆点燃！他应该为此而感到羞愧！”  
盖勒特依然是当初的那个异议者，前些年鄙视对希特勒步步退让的张伯伦，现下英国人民因为战争的愤怒站到了张伯伦的对立面，他又开始同情这位绥靖派的首相。  
那些人向来都是畏惧着战争的，而这份恐惧感把他们都推向了同样畏惧战争的张伯伦。理想主义的精神胜利满足了他们虚伪的身心，直到现实主义狰狞的爪牙撕开了这层伪装，他们才恍然达摩克斯之剑早已悬在头顶，开始咒骂张伯伦，全然不记得当初自己是如何支持他的。  
可笑至极。  
除此之外，盖勒特有更重要的事情需要思考，为了他自己，为了他们乐队明年的演出，为了格林德伯恩音乐节的未来，更是为了阿不思。  
他害怕他的小提琴首席明天就提出参军的要求，害怕他走上战场，更害怕他们会分离。  
阿不思显然也在想心事，两个人默默无语地看完整场演出，尽管演员们的表演依然精湛，但盖勒特还是感到了索然无味。  
第二天的旅程也因为突变的局势而被取消了，两人返回了格林德伯恩，他们一起去见了音乐节负责人布什和资助人克里斯蒂先生。  
盖勒特提出希望能尽快开始明年音乐节的排练工作，他的内心有个预感，战火会很快烧过整个西欧，英国随时随地都会失去他们在大陆最终要的盟友，失去他们在海峡对岸的屏障，届时他们的音乐节很有可能会因此而被迫关闭。  
“那么你们的长笛呢？”克里斯蒂先生同意了他们的排练请求，并询问了关于长笛新人的问题。  
“没问题，”阿不思回答道，“纽特答应过我，随时都能来格林德伯恩接受测试。”  
盖勒特记得这个名字，就是那个经常来打扰他，来找阿不思的那个小卷毛。他本来想亲自去坐镇那个纽特的考核，但巴沙特的一个电报，让他不得不立刻返回伦敦。等到他再次返回格林德伯恩时，那个纽特·斯卡曼德——没想到他竟然是乐队双簧管忒修斯·斯卡曼德的兄弟——已经成为了乐队的一员了。盖勒特虽然有些不悦，但为了在局势变得一发不可收拾之前尽快开始排练，也不顾得那么多了。  
等前期筹备结束，人员齐整，开始正式排练时，英国已进入冬季。自从德国正式吞并波兰后，西线的战事已经安静了许久了。白厅和爱丽舍宫像出卖捷克斯洛伐克一样，再一次出卖了波兰。  
“奇怪的战争，白厅和爱丽舍宫都表示宣战了，可他们的军队却一枪未发，”盖勒特享用完邓布利多家准备的圣诞大餐后，坐在壁炉前同阿不思闲聊着，“阿不思，你认为呢，你认为如今表面上的平静还能维持多久？”  
自从9月开始灯火管制后，他们不得不在窗户上装木板，才敢在晚上点灯烧壁炉了。  
“来年春天吧。我想希特勒可能在等待时机，冬天并不是发展攻势的最佳季节。而且德军的战备与英法相比并不占优势特别特别是空军，希特勒比我们更需要时间扩充军备。可我们的先生们，颁布了一条又一条政令，却没多少执行效力。”阿不思托着脸颊，怔怔地看着跳动的火焰。  
“是啊，我听说你们的空军往德国扔了纸炸弹，呵，一些无用的宣传海报。”盖勒特用钳子拨动着火焰，冷笑着说，“戈培尔会教导他们怎么合理利用那些废纸，比如用来生火。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“你不需要抱歉，就算有朝一日，你们的轰炸机飞过德国城市的上空，你也不必要为此而道歉。战争不是你，也不是我们之中任何一个人的过错。”盖勒特把钳子搁在一边，靠在边上的沙发上，“阿不思，请告诉我，你是不是还想着参军的事？”  
“我……”阿不思没有转身，他还是正对这炉火，“我知道你很着急，你希望发在战事蔓延之前，结束你的最后一次在格林德伯恩的演出。”  
盖勒特沉默了，他早就该知道他的首席已经看透了他的心思，可他开口说的却是：“请不要转移话题。”  
“不，我要说的正是这件事。”阿不思缓慢地说着，“我想告诉你，我会在这里，直到最后一场演出谢幕。”  
“然后呢？你会和我一起去美国吗？”盖勒特想站起来，站在阿不思的身后，抱住他，在他耳畔低声劝诱。但盖勒特害怕阿不思会反感太过亲密的动作，他已经有过逾越的行为了，他害怕被识破。  
盖勒特第一次为自己还有会有“害怕”这种感情，而感到沮丧。  
“不过你最近对大家都太过严格了，特别是纽特，我一开始以为你是因为他是新人，而对他更严苛，但我发现……”  
盖勒特没有追究阿不思这次的岔开话题，他早该明白他不可能扭转阿不思固执的想法，特别是在宣战之后。  
也许吧，如果阿不思真的放下了家人，放下了他的国家，那么这样的阿不思也不会是他喜欢的那个人了。  
“对，你说得没错。”盖勒特打断阿不思的猜想，“可能是我为了完美的演出太过焦虑了，也许我应该反思……”  
反思自己不应该将私人感情带入排练，他明明可以在排练时公正地看待每个人，包括阿不思，可唯独面对那位新来的长笛，他做不到冷静。  
他还记得圣诞节前夕的那次争吵，小斯卡曼德竟然会站起来反对他的意见。  
“先生，格里格先生在谱写《培尔·金特》的时候赋予了主角更多人性的善，我们在音乐上不应该……”那个脸上还有这雀斑的年轻人不甘示弱瞪着盖勒特，用力地说着。  
“可我并不这么认为，斯卡曼德先生。”盖勒特把指挥棒夹在腋下，走下指挥台，站在小斯卡曼德面前说，“看来你没有阅读过易卜生的剧本，伟大的剧作家在创造培尔的时候已经注定了他是一个满嘴谎言的无耻小人。”  
“格林德沃先生……”声音是从盖勒特背后传来的，他敏锐的意识到那是阿不思的声音。  
“即使是在文字里，在剧本里，培尔始终都在追着善的身影，他第一次见到索尔薇格时，那个行过坚信礼用手帕包裹着祈祷书的身影便深深印刻在他的灵魂中。”  
“培尔还是离开了索尔薇格，他选择了代表了贪欲的英格丽德。”他缓缓转身，看着他的首席，“为了更远大的利益而离开了家乡，为了实现自己的梦想而不折手段……”  
“培尔问过英格丽德，他问她有没有用手帕抱着祈祷书，有没有行过坚信礼，在去年春天的教堂了……”  
“够了！”这是他第一次没能在阿不思面前控制住自己的脾气。  
“我相信他的内心依然是向善的，他只需要正确的指引。”阿不思继续为培尔·金特辩解着。  
“邓布利多先生，你也读过剧本吗？”盖勒特沉声道，他注视着的眼睛依旧澄澈，“‘那么请讲！我自己，那个真正的我，完整的我，真实的我，去到了什么地方？上帝所赐的印记，在我的额头上。我带着印记去了何方？’”⑤他念着培尔的台词，一步步走近阿不思，他身后的窃窃私语，恐怕其他的乐队成员都以为今天的指挥为难完长笛又开始为难小提琴。  
只有他自己知道，他并不是想逼迫对方背出剧本。  
培尔·金特在外冒险失败，年老时回归故乡，他听到茅舍里传出歌声，看到了那个印刻在他灵魂中的身影。  
“啊，你去到了何方？你一直在我的信念里，在我的希望里，在我的爱情里。”⑤阿不思背诵着索尔薇格的台词，盖勒特甚至觉得他手里拿着的不是小提琴，而是索尔薇格那用手帕包着的祈祷书。  
他像是来拯救他的天使，而他却妄想将他拽入地狱。  
“抱歉，打扰你们的排练了。”一个戴着圆眼镜的黑发男孩不知何时站在排练厅的门口，他走向盖勒特说，“格林德沃先生，布什先生说有急事找你。”  
争吵到此结束，盖勒特感谢布什给予的契机，但他心里同时冒出了不安的念头，扔下乐队，头也不回地离开排练厅，快步前往布什的办公室。  
布什在办公室里倒好了酒，摆好了雪茄，他招呼盖勒特坐下，对他说：“我想你可能已经猜到我今天要说什么了。”  
“音乐节还是取消了，是吗。”盖勒特没有看向布什，他端起酒杯，晃动着里面的液体。  
“我知道这个决定会让你很难过，这样的决定不但是处于对目前局势的考量也是迫于压力，我相信乐队的其他成员也能够理解。”  
“不用向我解释这么多，我明白，我都明白。”盖勒特放下酒杯，苦笑着说，“我还得感谢你，否则我连这段偷来的时光都不会有。我原以为在英国政府会宣战后，我们就会成为敌国公民。没想到你还能为我争取到了排演《培尔·金特》的机会，让我能留在格林德伯恩，让我还有留存能正常公演的幻想。”  
“盖勒特你应该听巴沙特夫人说了吧，一战的时候，英国政府是怎么对待德国侨民的。”  
盖勒特没有回答，他点燃了一支雪茄，烟雾缓缓地迷茫在他的眼前，让他看不清其他人。这时他才开口道：“没错，她特意发电报把我从格林德伯恩喊会伦敦，谈了这事。她说，那个时候他们被要求逐一登记，感觉自己就像个犯人一样。她猜测这次英国政府会变本加厉，说不定会找个什么岛屿，把我们都关起来。”  
“可你不愿意英国，为此你的姑婆还一直写信让我也劝你。”  
“这我倒是头一次听说，你是怎么回她的？”  
“我说你是成年人了，有自己的想法，我请她也相信你的决定。”布什叹着气，“但我现在改变主意了，斯德哥尔摩皇家歌剧院给我写了信，我也希望你能和我一起去。说到底，我依然害怕战争，时至今日，我还是不敢相信战争迫在眉睫，始终以为我们能躲在格林德伯恩继续歌舞升平。”  
“这并不是什么丢人的事，布什先生。”盖勒特抖了抖雪茄，“你打算什么时候公开这件事呢？”  
“真的太难开口了，你知道的，自从宣战后，连失业率也在上升，我想先让大家过一个悠长的圣诞假期再说了。”

“你上次吓到纽特了。”阿不思陷在柔软的沙发里，摆弄着棒针和绒线，“说起来那天之后就见过他了，这个圣诞假期好漫长。”  
“长得我快忘了那小子长什么样了。”那次不欢而散的排练结束后，乐队就宣布了开始放假，盖勒特以保持阿不思愉快的节日心情而一直拖着没告诉他音乐节取消的事，“你在做什么？”  
“我想织条围巾，盖勒特，你觉得这个颜色好看吗？”阿不思捧起一团绒线问道。  
“还行，”时间拖得越久，盖勒特越发觉得难受，他不习惯对着阿不思隐瞒，“今天是圣诞夜，你应该放下棒针。”  
“这可不行。”阿不思拒绝了，捧着毛线站起来走到盖勒特面前，“帮我缠绒线吧。”  
盖勒特主动抬起双手，五指并拢伸直手掌，好让阿不思将一团绒线的两端套在他的手腕上。阿不思捏着绒线的线头坐回沙发，开始缠绕绒线团。没缠几下，阿不思手里的线团就松开了，他再次找到线头想重新来一遍，但又失败了。  
“怎么了，这不像平时的你。”平时的阿不思，会在盖勒特配合下，娴熟缠绕绒线团。  
“没什么，我只是，怕来不及了。”阿不思颤抖着双手，顽固地找出线头，继续缠绕着，这次绒线在他手里终于形成了一个小小的球形，“你看，我可以的，我能做到。”  
“你在说什么？什么来得及？”  
“当然……”阿不思的声音似乎有些哽咽，“当然赶在你离开英国之前。”  
“你知道了？”盖勒特有些惊喜的同时又松了口气，他早该明白，他什么都瞒不过阿不思。  
“布什先生宣布了圣诞假期，但并没有说什么时候结束，不是吗？”阿不思手里的线团渐渐变大，盖勒特手里的绒线逐渐减少，他站起来，走进他的首席。  
是他的前小提琴首席，很快他将不在是他们的指挥。  
“我很遗憾，我明明答应过你，会在格林德伯恩表演最后一场……”  
“你也明明说过我们之间不需要道歉。”阿不思低声地笑着，又叹着气说，“这不是我们任何一个人的过错，我反而要称赞你的理智，继续留在英国对你的音乐生涯并没有好处，尽快去中立国才是正确的选择。”  
“当然，即使每个人都说你应该离开英国，你必须离开英国，我依然渴望你能留下。我并不是在挽留你，我只是希望你在离开之前，能听到我内心最真实的想法。”阿不思抬头，对上盖勒特的眼睛。  
有一瞬间，盖勒特似乎在那双蓝色的眼眸上看到一层水汽，但一眨眼又不见了。  
比起因为战争而被当做敌国公民遭到关押，盖勒特更害怕留在英国，他担心他不断发酵的感情会成为阿不思的前进的阻碍。他无所谓世人对他的看法，唯独担忧他所珍视的人。  
阿不思先前走进了一步，盖勒特却向后退了一步。  
他苦笑着说：“你连我想去中立国也猜到了，是我愚钝了，毕竟现在去美国的大西洋航线不安全。我真不该在柏林嘲笑邓尼茨，他这个潜艇部队的指挥官，差点把我困在伦敦动弹不得。”  
缠绕在盖勒特手腕上的最后一根绒线也被阿不思抽走了，他两手空空地站在原地。  
“可以和我说说你接下去的打算吗？”阿不思拿着绒线团，开始往棒针上缠绕。  
“大概是在明年1月的时候，和布什先生先去斯德哥尔摩，也有可能是里斯本。”盖勒特继续向后退步，他回到了自己的沙发里，“中立国暂时是安全。可又有谁能说得准呢？”  
“希特勒可以撕毁《凡尔赛条约》、《慕尼黑协定》，同样也能进攻中立国。你是想这么说吗？”  
“你说得没错，我想我最后留在英国的时间，取决于哪一方给我的签证。”如果两方都迟迟不给出签证，盖勒特就有借口留在这里。  
整个欧洲都快乱套了，他还在期待一份永远无法说出口的感情。  
“我会向上帝祈祷，让签证尽快到来。”阿不思嘴角微微上扬着，“我想，我会珍惜这最后的时光。”  
“是啊感谢上帝。”对于阿不思的信仰，盖勒特并不想多说什么，“也希望他能祝福我，虽然我相信会成功。也许被你说中了，我和培尔·金特是有些相似，我们将冒险的第一站放在了美洲，甘愿承担横渡大海的风险。”  
他站起来，走到桌边，倒了两杯白兰地。  
“你愿意放下棒针，为我祝福吗？”他举着酒杯，靠近阿不思。  
“我当然愿意。”阿不思接过酒杯，轻轻地和另一支玻璃杯碰杯。  
清脆的声音回荡在温馨的小屋中，“为了美国。”阿不思低下头，认真看着玻璃杯里晃动的液体，看得出神。  
“为了美国。”盖勒特将酒杯里的白兰地一饮而尽，他放下酒杯们回头看向那座自鸣钟。  
他靠在那架立式钢琴前，静静地望着自鸣钟，直到它敲响十二下，才开转向阿不思说：“圣诞快乐，阿不思。”  
“圣诞快乐。”阿不思已经放下酒杯，继续奋战他的绒线，他看起来真的着急，担心浪费每一分每一秒。  
盖勒特还记得去年他和阿不思一起度过的圣诞节，那时候温馨，快乐，仿佛有用不完的热情，用不完的明天，可如今，明天成了日历牌上的薄薄的那层纸，越撕越少。  
他们都知道，他们已经没有多少时间了。  
“我们应该开心点，不应该尽说些离别煞风景的事，柴可夫斯基的《胡桃夹子》如何？我想我可以试着弹奏《花之圆舞曲》。”盖勒特掀开琴盖，扭头看着后面坐着的阿不思说。  
“我可记得你说过，你不喜欢柴可夫斯基。”  
“没错，可今天没办法，但《胡桃夹子》是最适合今天的音乐。”盖勒特抚摸着黑白琴键，“让我想想，应该是这样……”  
“盖勒特请告诉我，你不喜欢柴可夫斯基当真是因为他的音乐风格不够民族，而不是别的什么原因？”阿不思放下棒针和绒线，向盖勒特走来。  
盖勒特有些不明白，他第一次看不出阿不思的意图。  
“比如说呢？我甚至开始好奇了，我对柴可夫斯基的看法甚至能让你放下棒针。”  
“比如他可能是个同性恋者。”  
“歧视犹太人和同性恋者是纳粹才会干的事，我只是……”盖勒特顿了顿，手指上的节奏变得凌乱。  
“你不用勉强你自己演奏”阿不思的手轻轻覆盖在他的肩膀上。  
“不，我没关系。我只是有些冷。”盖勒特停下混乱的音符，伸手按住阿不思停留在他肩膀上的手。  
温暖，而又有力量。  
“可以给我唱首歌吗？”盖勒特说。  
“我并不擅长唱歌，但如果是你的要求的话……”阿不思拖长音调，“一首苏格兰的老歌，可以吗？《友谊地久天长》。”  
should alud acquaintance be forgot  
and never brought to mind  
should alud acquaintance be forgot  
and auld lang syne  
for auld lang syne my dear  
for auld lang syne  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet  
for auld lang syne

**Author's Note:**

> ①某篇论文里看到的句子，但那篇论文没给出具体引用，我也没搜到出处……  
②《死亡圣器》原话修改  
③《李尔王》朱生豪译  
④《浮士德》杨武能译  
⑤《培尔·金特》夏理扬 夏志权译  
⑥《唐·璜》给次翻译参考B站  
⑦《西方音乐史》讲到《纽伦堡名歌手》时引用的一段词。
> 
> 参考书目  
《从俾斯麦到希特勒》[德]塞巴斯蒂安·哈夫纳  
《莫扎特与纳粹——第三帝国对一个文化偶像的歪曲滥用》[英]艾瑞克·莱维。  
《西方音乐史》[法]保·朗多尔米
> 
> 参考纪录片  
好莱坞战争ep281144  
玛丽王后号最伟大的远洋邮轮ep286824
> 
> 还有一些参考资料想起来再补充吧。


End file.
